poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R
Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Codename: Kids Next Door. Summary With the world still at large, Dr. Eggman joins forces with Father as they created a new robot called "Egg-Golem". As for Robbie, He started remembering of his own dark past when he was named "Numbuh 626", The legacy were his memories of his life in the K.N.D. And Numbuh 362, Who was Numbuh 626's old friend, Decided to gain their alliance with the Data Squad Rangers. Plot A Legend of "Numbuh 626"/Fighting the Dark Signers Numbuh 626 lives approximately 200 years in the future where telekinetic powers are a common ability, In the future, Numbuh 626's world is completely destroyed by what is known as the "Earthbound Immortals". Fought by Numbuh 626, His good friend, Numbuh 0 and their partner and best friend, Numbuh 355, This is known as an immortal being known as "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu", They fought against the Dark Signers. Numbuh 1's theory of Numbuh 626/Sector V's Mission At the K.N.D Sector 5 Treehouse, Numbuh 1 was remembering of the time when his father was Numbuh 0 and save the earth from Grandfather. But then, Numbuh 362 was getting a powerful energy reading coming from the Egg Carrier. So, They decided to investigate. Robbie and Robin having visions/Meeting Serena/The Rise of the Cyan Ranger Meanwhile on Earth, Robbie and the others were at CHS doing some science projects with everyone working in partners. then, Vice Principal Luna heard Dean Cadence coming in with a new student Serena, then, she assigned that Serena would work with Robbie as his new science partner. Just then, Robbie and Robin were both having visions of the Cyan Ranger, but they didn't know who it was. Sunset and Starlight invites Trixie/Robbie's memory coming to him Later, Sunset and Starlight invited Trixie to hang out with them. Soon, Robbie suddenly had a memory coming to him as he saw himself, As one of the Kids Next Door. Dr. Eggman's makes a deal with Father/A new robot given to Father At the Delightful Children from down the Lane's Mansion, Dr. Eggman payed a visit to Father. Then, He makes a deal in order to defeat the Power Rangers and the Kids Next Door. And for that, Dr. Eggman created a new robot for Father, "Egg-Golem". The Dark Warrior's next plan/The Clamp Team, Tenkai Knights, LoliRock and Character Guardians arrived Then, The Dark Warrior has his next plan to take down Robbie. Back with Robbie and his friends, They've met with the Clamp Team, Tenkai Knights, LoliRock and Character Guardians. Egg-Golem make his move/The Kids Next Door came to the Rescue With the City under attack, Robbie and his friends went to stop Egg-Golem. However, Egg-Golem's armor was made out of silent steel. Just as the Rangers were about to meet their fate, The Kids Next Door came to their rescue just in time. Meeting at the Command Center/Numbuh 1's explanation about Numbuh 626 As everyone meets at the Cyberspace Command Ceter, Numbuh 1 was explaining about Numbuh 626. Then, Robbie was beginning to think who was Numbuh 626. Digit works on some new gadgets/Trixie volunteers to help her friends Meanwhile, Digit was working on some new gadgets for the Data Squad Rangers and the Kids Next Door to try out. With the Seperator Ray, It will separates all modern figures from their history counterparts. Like separating Numbuh 1's father from Numbuh Zero and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane from Sector Z Team. Then, Trixie volunteered to help her friends in their time of need to save the world. Palutena and Pit's gift to Trixie/The vision of the Cyan Ranger came true Soon, Trixie was received a gift from Palutena and Pit. They gave her the Data Squad Cyan Morpher. At last, Robbie and Robin's vision came true with Trixie as the new Cyan Ranger. Robbie started to remember his past/Numbuh 1 begins to wonder about him Suddenly, Robbie started to remember things in his past. Then, Numbuh 1 was beginning to wonder something about Robbie's past. So, He decided to investigate with him. Dr. Eggman and Father plan their revenge/Emerl prepares his duel Back at the evil mansion, Dr. Eggman and Father were planning their revenge on the Kids Next Door and the Data Squad Rangers. As for Emerl, He prepares his duel with Robbie. The Witches 5, Sailor Dark Twins and Sailor Animamates appears Meanwhile around CHS, The Witches 5, Sailor Dark Twins and Sailor Animamates arrived causing trouble. Just then, The Kids Next Door and the Data Squad Rangers came to stop them. The Fight is back on/Robbie and Emerl's fight With Dr. Eggman and Father on the move with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and Egg-Golem, The Data Squad Rangers and the Kids Next Door had to go stop them as Digit used the Separator Ray on the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and Numbuh 1's father and released Numbuh 0 and Sector Z to the rescue. As for Robbie and Emerl, They have a score to settle Ranger to Ranger. Saving Serena's Life/Robbie's First Advice However, Father was just about to harm Serena. So, Robbie defeated Emerl for the time being and rescued Serena from Father's grasp. But then, Robbie gave her some advice "If you find yourself in trouble, Make sure you're the one still standing at the end". The Great and Powerful Trixie becomes the Cyan Data Squad Ranger And then, Trixie gets the chance she's been waiting for and became the Cyan Data Squad Ranger. Soon, She started taking down a lot of Egg Pawns she can hold off. Numbuh 1 and Robbie's team work/Defeating Father together After rescuing Serena, Robbie now remembered that he was Numbuh 626. So, He and Numbuh 1 started working together mono to mono and put a stop to Father for good. Trixie's fight with Egg-Golem/Taking down Egg-Golem As Trixie continues her fight with Egg-Golem, She has been received her new weapon, known as the Sparkle Wand. With one spell to cast, Egg-Golem was brought down. Making Egg-Golem Bigger then a Mountain/Cyber Cyan Megazord With Dr. Eggman's Magna Beam making Egg-Golem bigger, The Data Squad Rangers called out their Zords including Trixie's very own Unicorn Mechazord. Soon, They've formed with the Zords into the Cyber Cyan Megazord, Platinum Crusade Megazord and the Crimson Guardian Megazord with the Aqua and Sun Formation as they put a stop to Egg-Golem. Welcoming Trixie to Data Squad/The Kids Next Door Salutes the Power Rangers At the K.N.D. Moonbase, Lady Palutena, Pit, The Cybersquad and the Data Squad Rangers welcomed Trixie to the group. On account of team work, The Kids Next Door Salutes the Data Squad Power Rangers for ther bravery, wisdom, compassion and loyalty. Rangers Other Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Ranger Mode Wild Force Rival Rangers Heroes Kids Next Door Operatives Clamp Magical Girls Tenkai Knights LoliRock Team The Character Guardians |Amu Hinamori |- | |Utau Hoshina |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;"|Platinum Royale |Tadase Hotori |- | style="background-color:black;color:navy;"|Black Lynx |Ikuto Tsukiyomi |- | |Nagihiko Fujisaki |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:lightgreen;"|Sky Jack |Kukai Souma |- | style="background-color:pink;color:black;"|Dear Baby |Yaya Yuiki |- | style="background-color:teal;color:white;"|Samurai Soul |Kairi Sanjou |- | style="background-color:#ff0067;color:white;"|Clown Drop |Rima Mashiro |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:dodgerblue;"|Dream Dream |Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto |- | style="background-color:orange;color:yellow;"|Pure Feeling |Rikka Hiiragi |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:mediumblue;"|Miracle Ocean |Houji Shinohara |- | style="background-color:red;color:orange;"|Sunny Pack |Takuto Sagara |- | style="background-color:purple;color:violet;"|Lavender Moon |Mitsuki Aino |} Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy) *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno) and Numbuh 355 (Samantha "Sam" Wilson) *Numbuh 362 (Rachel T. McKenzie), Numbuh 86 (Francine "Fanny" Fulbright), Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky), Numbuh 83 (Sonia), Numbuh 84 (Lee) and other Kids Next Door Operatives *The Character Guardians *Mokona Modoki, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, Lantis, Primera, Sierra, Eagle Vision, Geo Metro, Zazu Torque, Lady Aksa, Sanyun, Chang Ang, Tarta, Princess Emeraude, Keroberos, Sun Spinel, Yue, Ruby Moon, Clow Reed and Yuko Ichihara *Motherboard, Scanner, Creech, TW, Dr Marbles and Wanda Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Minty, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy, Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Toola Roola, Wysteria & Sky Wishes *Serena *Flurry Heart *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Father *The Delightful Children from down the Lane *Eugial, Mimet, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Pitiol *Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Chi & Sailor Phi *Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko & Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon Trivia *It marks a first appearance of Robbie's Girlfriend, Serena, who has a love interest for Robbie, a.k.a Numbuh 626 with a brave courage and a strong heart. *This is the debut of Trixie as the new Cyan Data Squad Ranger. *The Witches 5, Sailor Dark Twins and the Sailor Animamates will make their first appearance to join Dr. Eggman's Evil Alliance. *This episode is a reference by Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. and Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen. Transcript *Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes